Alphonse D. Romanoph
Name: Alphonse D. Romanoph (And no, not a transfer student.) Age: '''15 '''Gender: Male Sexual Preference: '''Hetero '''Personality: '''Al has a cool, smooth attitude, always calm and collected. His methods are based upon reason, and everything he does functions around rationality. He focuses heavily onto analyzing everything and everyone he comes across, figuring out last detail he can and predicting their actions based on their personalities and their tastes. In this regard, he views himself as something of an up-and-coming scientist and a true prodigy of academia. All with good reason though, as he always gets the top scores in every class. Focused and determined, he buries himself into everything he does, even when doing multiple things at once. It has even amazed others in the past at just how easily he can study multiple subjects at once without any problems. With his analytical mind comes a vast wisdom that surpasses his age quite easily. Some assume that his high intellect has cursed him with arrogance, but he never presumes himself the best, or wholly better than anyone. In fact, often times he’d prefer to help someone else better their understanding and knowledge by teaching them what he knows. He accompanies this with a friendly disposition, always entertaining a stranger with the polite and proper salutations they deserve as fellow humans. (*snort*) While Al remains honest and never feels shame towards admitting to any details of his life if asked, he does retain a strong sense of secrecy on some very specific matters. To avoid exposing this, he often gives half-truths and somehow distracts people to take attention of himself. He holds strong to a lingering hope from his past and will keep a special promise he made to never reveal what he’d done. But what sort of darkness hides in the shadows of this youth’s expansive mind? (Sorry, couldn’t help myself.) '''Appearance: '''Al stands at five feet and four inches. His hair is parted down the middle, reaching to his chin and kept neatly smooth and precisely even in every way. It shines a golden brown in the bright sun, shimmering with the care he takes in presenting himself for others so as to look his best for all friends. You’d never guess his hair was naturally very dark brown with how he prepares it so masterfully in the mornings. His eyes are often hidden by his round, thin glasses, hanging from his ears by a metallic gray frame. He sometimes offers a glimpse into his dark, hazel orbs with a warm, inviting smile. Oh, Al can smile. He offers a wide range of expressions to better accommodate the mass public and bring them greater comfort in his presence. His physique is slender and rather docile, showcasing his preference to study rather than better his muscles. Average with every aspect of strength, though he does offer the possibility for fast movements with his light frame and slim build. His skin smooth, soft, and lightly tanned, enriching his overall appearance for others all the more. His nails are always buffed and evenly lengthened with each of his other nails, right down to the finest, most miniscule of details. Al takes great care in presenting himself for others in order to better his relationships and to more easily birth newer ones, all while looking his best in order to let others look better for being with him or even near him. He always carries a light scent of coconut to further his endeavors in these standings, though what product used would give off the scent is unclear as he cleans everything about himself to the greatest amount of care. While he may be restricted at times by appearance due to uniforms, he does keep it neat by always buttoning his jacket, making certain all of his shirts are properly ironed and smoothed down, tucked in at all times. His shoes polished each morning by his own hands to ensure it done properly, and each lace brushed of any lint or tiny bit of dirt. His pants ironed as straight as his shirts. He doesn’t wear anything out of uniform either, except for a pair of gloves that he always wears. He’ll never explain why, but he always keeps his gloves on, no matter what, even though he bothers to prepare his nails so carefully. Al’s casual attire is anything but. He always dresses in matching dress attire, everything ironed and smooth. He even wears a black, double breasted jacket and the same polished shoes he wears to school, except polished again after a day of academic progression. If he didn’t wear glasses, he’d likely wear a monocle. The thing that stands out though is that the top two buttons of his shirt are undone, with a long necklace tucked underneath, only noticeable by the silver chain crossing over the front of his collar. Those most perceptive can even gather the slight hint of strange marking that come up from his chest, though these are very small and would require precise examination to properly reveal they’re truly there, as one would commonly believe to be seeing things if they were to spot a tattoo on this gentlemanly, proper boy. '''Hobbies: '''Studying, researching, and experimenting. If not advancing his intellect, he’s usually gardening or reading. (He never worries much on what to read, as long as it has a good story. So books and manga are switched around commonly.) '''Pet Peeves: '''People who assume he’s from another country, or know complete English just because he looks different. Racism. Bigotry in its fullest splendor. People doing things that may be important for no reason. Redheads. Lilies. Beetles. Hates cowboy films. Note: Oh, if you haven’t guessed by now, he’s a bit anal about keeping himself clean and glossy. Partly from habit, but mostly to look better for others. He really doesn’t have a worry about doing it for his own benefit. '''RP Details: *'RP: Enuma Elish' *Created/Played by: Ro Wong Category:Characters